


All my loving (to you)

by SilverMaxwell (Endless_beginnings)



Series: the good stuff [6]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Nightmares, some good domestic shit i geuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_beginnings/pseuds/SilverMaxwell
Summary: Requested by: @mclennonlover : could please write about fluffy Paul and John like John is having a nightmare about losing Paul and he doesn’t want that to happen and after he wakes up Paul comforts him and promises him that everything will be fine and that John won’t lose him? I feel like this would be cute as hecc
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: the good stuff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	All my loving (to you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last request from my Tumblr! but I still have a few to go through so no worry about me not posting anymore (but still!!! send me requests)

They’re at the studio.  
John finally puts down his Guitar as the others stand to leave for their lunch break and soon the only ones in the studio are Paul and himself. Paul stays seated near his mic, faced away from John as he slowly plucks the chords to ‘all my loving’.

Speaking of loving, John is quick to make his way to the younger, wrapping his arms around him, an action he hadn't been able to do with the others around.  
“Mind if I join ya?” John grins as he rests his head on the crook of Paul’s neck.  
He doesn’t like the way Paul seems to flinch away from his touch.  
John pulls back and it seems like the world around him has gotten colder.  
“What’s wrong?” He asks. Paul still doesn’t look up.  
“John…” Paul starts, scooting up in his chair like he's trying to avoid being near him/

“I wanted to tell you later but…I can’t….” Paul struggles to say. John’s mouth twists downward.  
“What?”  
Paul finally turns and stares right into his eyes and to John they look utterly devoid of any emotion.  
“I don’t love you anymore, John”.  
It’s like being stabbed in the heart.  
 _“What?”_ John repeats like a broken record.  
Paul looks upset but the _way_ he looks up at John it’s like he’s giving him a look of _pity_ and _annoyance_. Whatever remains of John's heart drops to his stomach.  
“I tried to believe that these…these _thoughts_ would go away, but I’ve been feeling like this for a while now-” Paul explains, he's still staring at John, he just seems so _sure_ of himself and it _hurts_.

John’s mind shows memories of them yesterday, laughing to themselves, cuddled beneath the covers of the bed.  
“- and… it’s just not the same anymore…”  
John’s eyes blur, the details of the room were fading around him but Paul’s crestfallen face was still clear in front of him.  
 _“I’m sorry, John”_

John wakes up.

He lets out a shaky breath and it takes him a moment to realize he’s tangled up in his sheets, in his room and not in the studio.

It was just a dream.  
No, it was a _nightmare._

John reaches out to his right for a warm body; when he feels nothing but cold sheets he finally bolts up. The tears pricking at his eyes finally fall.  
“ _Paul_?” He yells. John winces at the crack in his voice.  
“Yeah?” a voice answers back and John relaxes. Paul enters the room in nothing but his boxers.

"Went to get some water...” he stops when he sees John’s tear-stained face.  
“Love? What’s wrong?” Paul questions. Worry etched on his features as he makes his way back to the bed.  
“its uh…” John wipes away a tear on his cheek as he moves to lay back down.

“It’s nothing,” he says in an attempt to seem nonchalant.  
“John,” Paul says with _that_ tone in his voice as he moves onto the bed. His arms wrap around John, who is quick to respond by holding him tightly. Tight enough to confirm to Paul that there is _something_ wrong.  
John breaths through his nose and presses his cheek to the top of Paul’s head.  
“Just… a nightmare” he says as Paul turns to look up at him.  
“And?” Paul pushes. John hesitates for a moment before opening his mouth.

  
“We were at the studio” John begins and he’s staring at the ceiling, trying to calm himself down. It was a nightmare, he tries to reassure himself, nothing about it was true _(he hopes_ ).  
“we finished recording and...You told me you didn’t love me anymore” John snakes an arm around Paul’s shoulders.  
“It was just how you told me, you just knew and _accepted_ it", John releases a shaky sigh.

"I was starting to think it was because you finally realized how much of bell-end I am” John continues to voice his thoughts as he rubbed his thumb over Paul’s bare shoulder.  
“Probably didn’t want to put up with me anymore, wouldn’t have blamed you…”  
John’s view of the ceiling is taken over by Paul’s face, a small scowl painting his features.  
“John, you’re being ridiculous” Paul states and his hands reaches out to cup John’s face.  
His lips plant a kiss on his nose, then his lips.  
“I love your wit” a kiss wipes away a stray tear from earlier.  
“Your sense of humor”  
Paul kisses his other cheek and John’s hands reach up to hold onto Paul’s.  
“You’re absolutely gorgeous and I love working with you on songs because you’re _absolutely brilliant_ ”  
This time John meets Paul halfway for another peck.

“I wouldn’t mind staying with you forever” Paul stares into John’s eyes and the warmth behind them is _everything_ to John.

“And I love _you_ ”  
Paul finally states, John is smiling into the next kiss. They’re still kissing as they move to lay down to face each other. When they finally break off Paul’s hands retreat to hold John’s hands. It’s quiet, the light from the moon is pouring in through the blinds and John can see Paul perfectly.  
It’s a nice moment he wishes he can stay in forever.  
“I love you, too,” John whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! my Tumblr is https://silver-maxwell.tumblr.com or even leave one in the comments!


End file.
